


Best boy - so deserving

by FrkAnn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Desire to Please, Dominant Kim junmyeon, Established Relationship, Good Boy, Hand Job, Kissing, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Massage, Needy Oh Sehun, Obedience, Praise Kink, Rewarding, Soft Oh Sehun, Tickles, patience - Freeform, pleasing, praising, safeword, soft, soft Kim JunMyeon, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrkAnn/pseuds/FrkAnn
Summary: Sehun had the longest day. Luckily there's also Junmyeon and he knows just what Sehun needs after a day like this. After all, Sehun made Junmyeon very proud with his work. And Sehun, he's the best boy ever, Junmyeon's best boy.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: World BDSM Day Challenge





	Best boy - so deserving

**Author's Note:**

> We all know Sehun is a baby, he even said it himself. He’s was and still is a baby, Junmyeon’s baby. 
> 
> This fic is soft like them because BDSM is so much more than heavy restraints and sharp whips. It’s also love, trust and floating on air. It’s being allowed to be smol, it’s wanting to care for someone. It’s pleasing and being pleased. Enjoy this little headrush together with Sehun and Junmyeon.

Traffic was nothing but white noise up here. Heavy doors and double windows several floors above the streets made it possible to focus on what’s important. Their little private heaven. 

Sehun was fed up with the day, sick of stupid people who didn’t know or couldn’t make a decision and the moment Junmyeon and he stepped over the threshold, he drilled his head into his boyfriend’s chest, whining, like a kitten demanding pats. Junmyeon understood, he always did, and grabbed a good handful of hair, scratched Sehun’s scalp with his nails. Sehun’s jaw fell slack from that alone. 

“Hey, do you want to know what I think of you today?” 

“Mhm” Sehun twisted his body so that his nose found Junmyeon’s neck, let his lips rest on soft and warm skin, feeling Junmyeon shiver lightly. 

“I think you did wonderful. It was such a warm day and you finished, didn’t complain, pictures looked awesome from where I sat.” 

“But it was a long day”  Sehun /knew/ he was being childish, that he was whiny and needy, but he was. He was done with being big  and cool and brave for today.

“And I’m very proud of you” He ruffled Sehun’s hair and Sehun let out a pleased grunt. 

“Are you purring on me?” Junmyeon tightened his hold, lifted Sehu n’s  head a little bit off him. 

“Maybe?” 

“How about...” Junmyeon walked Sehun backwards in the direction of their room. “You seem pretty tired, but I’d love to show you just how proud I am. You did so well today.” 

“Yeah?” Sehun straightened his long body, licked his lips hopefully. 

“ Man , you’re so gone today! First you’re purring and now you’re as close to wagging your tail as any human can be” Junmyeon didn’t laugh, his voice was steady and safe, Sehun felt warm in his bones from that voice. 

“Okay, I’ll award you for your hard work, but you won’t get to ask for anything. I will decide what’s best for you tonight, you’re pretty much exhausted already” .  Sehun nodded eagerly “I’d love that! I’ll be good, the best.” His fingers itched, but he still waited patiently for Junmyeon to tell him what to do. “Please sir, I promise I’ll be good” 

Junmyeon dropped his hand from his hair and cupped Sehun’s chin. “You always are, my best boy! Now undress and make yourself comfortable on the bed” 

It didn’t take him long to get out of soft jeans and a t-shirt, and the bed was inviting and fresh, bedsheets cool against his warm skin. He twisted and wriggled his body until he had a perfect, close to starfish position, feeling heavy and floating at the same time. 

The bed dipped on the side when Junmyeon sat down next to him, a warm hand coming to rest on his chest. “Arms up gorgeous” he gestured for Sehun to lift his arms and to hold on tho the headboard. “Hold on and don’t move. I’m not planning on tying you up, because you promised you’d be the best boy, didn’t you?” 

“Yes” he lifted his arms and felt goosebumps pop from how exposed he suddenly felt, spread out like this, Junmyeon fully dressed. 

“You might close your eyes if you feel like, that’s up to you. But you do not move your arms. Is that clear?” 

Sehun tightened his hold around the metal and breathed out a “Yes sir!” 

“Good!” Junmyeon covered his hands in his and loosened his grip some. “Like this, don’t squeeze, just hold” Then he let his fingers slide down Sehun’s long arms, all the way down over his armpits and down to his chest. “I’m so proud of you today. I always am, you know that. You worked so hard and everyone was so happy with the results.” He let his hands slide up over Sehun’s armpits again and then down along his sides. Sehun inhaled sharply and twisted his body. 

“No! Stop it, no tickles oh my God! Come on! I can’t” 

Junmyeon stopped and grabbed his shoulders. “Look at me”

Sehun opened his eyes slowly, not even aware he had closed them. Junmyeon was right in front of him, staring at him, all kind and warm and oh so dominant.  Sehun melted a bit from that look alone. 

“You do remember your safeword?” 

“Of course!” Sehun was close to roll his eyes, but changed his mind just in time. “It’s  roller coaster  ,  sir” 

“Correct! And  it  means: unless I’m hearing that ...” 

“You will decide what’s enough” 

“You are absolutely correct!”  Junmyeon massaged his shoulders and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. “And now, will you be the good boy you promised to be?” 

“The best!” 

Junmyeon slid his hands up and down his ribs some more. Sehun’s chest moved up and down, so very focused on breathing. He bit his lip when those soft hands flicked over his nipples a few times before they started drawing small circles on his tummy. 

“Just like that, breathe deeply” Junmyeon’s voice was dark and warm, tickled his brain in the best way. The hands travelled over his body, sometimes featherlight touches that tickled beyond anything he could handle, or so it felt, soon firm holds and gently massaging of sore muscles. 

Sehun focused on holding on and lying still, and then breathing, in and out, feeling  warmth spread on his skin and in his muscles. How many hands did Junmyeon have? 

The soft voice told him over and over just how well he did, and he could fall asleep like that. If it wasn’t for the fact that  Junmyeon had brought his dick to life and soon he had forgotten all about tickles or firm squeezes. He grunted loudly every time  Junmyeon let his hands slide over his dick but didn’t stop /there/, where he needed it. 

But he was going to be good and he continued his breathing, head thrown back, probably drooling too but he couldn’t care less. Everything was warm and  soft and he felt like floating on air. Maybe he was. He couldn’t remember why  Junmyeon was proud of him, but he loved it, loved the feeling of knowing he had done well, that  Junmyeon was happy with him and wanted to award him. Everything was so fuzzy and oh gosh, he was horny. 

If he tried his best to focus it felt like Junmyeon’s hands were tracing his hipbones and it was suddenly worse than ever to stay still. He squeezed his thighs together. 

“Baby” 

There that voice was again, the one who could have him do anything. “Spread your legs, you were doing so well. Show me you’re deserving of getting off too, or did you just want to sleep?” 

His warm hands moved away from Sehun’s hips, traveled down his legs til his knees, tickling that sensitive spot just above his knees. 

Sehun cried out and spread his legs the best he could. “Please sir, I’ll be good, I want” 

“Aaah! Just like that. Look at you being clever, arms up, legs spread!” Junmyeon’s voice was shaky and hoarse. “You’re so beautiful and I will award your hard work” 

A loud moan filled the air the second a hand landed on his dick, pumped it lazily. It felt so good.  Junmyeon’s thumb started massaging his tip, drew circles around it, smeared precum out and made it slippery. Sehun’s breath hitched, it was close to too much already, he was so incredibly sensitive. 

“Breathe baby, you’re so close, doing so good for me” 

Sehun inhaled sharply, felt his toes and fingers tingle. He could do  breathing, he was the best at it. In and out, in and out. If it wasn’t for all his energy curling up in his groin, for the never-ending tickles on the tip of his dick. 

Just when he was sure it was impossible to lay still anymore, when he HAD to move because he needed some friction on his dick, Junmyeon started pumping his dick properly. Sehun exhaled  and shivered head to toes. “Yes, please! Omg this is so good!” 

He lost himself in the moment, time and place lost a long time ago anyway. It wasn’t until he felt  Junmyeon’s lips on his that he realised he was coming. Everything was all slow and warm and made his brain spin, but Junmyeon was there, kissing his lips, talking sweet nonsense, telling him how well he did. 

When Sehun’s breathing evened out and he had stopped shivering, Junmyeon slid off the bed, slid the clean hand through his hair. “Don’t roll over just yet. I will clean you up and get undressed and then we will cuddle” 

Sehun hummed some noises to let his wonderful boyfriend know he was okay. 

Maybe he dosed off, maybe he didn’t but the next thing he knew was Junmyeon’s body crawling close, his legs on top of his, covers pulled up and around them. 

“I have water on my nightstand if you’re thirsty” 

Sehun shook his head and pulled Junmyeon closer, kisse d  his head and curled up like a gigantic kitten next to him. “Thank you”  Junmyeon giggled and knew Sehun would allow him to have his feet on top of his the way he loved , all nigh. “My best boy.” 


End file.
